Our Principal Is A Belly Dancer
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: Principal Celestia makes her belly dancing debut!
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Monday evening at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. Across the dance floor, the women of the adult belly dance class stretched and warmed up their bodies. They were a motley mix ranging in age from their twenties to their forties. Some were lean and athletic. Others sported curvier physiques. All of them were ready to forget the outside world and its troubles if only for an hour.

Among them were three women affectionately dubbed 'The Teachers Three:' Cadance, Dean of Crystal Prep Academy, and Luna and Celestia, Vice Principal and Principal respectively of Canterlot High School.

Cadance inhaled deeply as she stretched both her arms to the ceiling. Nearby, Luna and Celestia both sat on the floor facing each other with their legs stretched out as wide as they could. Luna slowly pulled Celestia's hands forward until her sister gave her a light squeeze. They held their position for ten seconds before gently releasing it.

"You're getting more flexible," said Luna.

Celestia smiled. "Thanks to you."

"We only showed you the door," said Cadance. "You were the one who walked through it."

For Celestia, it all began three months prior. For some time, she had noticed Luna consistently disappearing Monday and Wednesday nights. One evening, she decided to confront her sister about it over dinner at their favorite bakery cafe. As an extra measure, Celestia asked for a booth in a corner of the restaurant, away from the other patrons. They ordered their usual; grilled cheese on sourdough and cream of tomato soup for Celestia, garden salad and cream of broccoli soup for Luna. Halfway through their meal, Celestia sprang the trap.

"Would you like to watch a movie Wednesday night?"

Luna hesitated as she swallowed a mouthful of soup. "Not on a Wednesday. Another day perhaps."

"Except Monday." Luna froze at her sister's words. Celestia knew that look - it was the same one Luna wore whenever she had caught her borrowing her clothes and makeup without permission. Celestia raised an eyebrow as she added "Right?"

"I thought it was odd for you to even consider going out on a school night," Luna said dryly as she lowered her spoon. "Well, there's no fooling you, sister. I've been going to dance class."

"This is a surprise," said Celestia, already picturing Luna in the arms of some debonair dance instructor. "Ballroom? Jazz? Swing?"

Luna hesitated a moment before whispering"Belly dancing."

Celestia blinked. Did she just mishear her sister say 'ballet dancing'? No, there is was no mistaking it - Luna distinctly said 'belly dancing.' Suddenly, Celestia's mind flooded with images of her sister clad in a skimpy diaphanous outfit dancing before a hookah-smoking mystery man seated on a cushion.

"Better you see for yourself," said Luna as she fiddled with her phone and slid it across the table. The video playing on the screen showing her in what appeared to be a dance studio, clad in a striking midriff-baring black and silver outfit.

Celestia watched enrapt as her sister shimmied and undulated to an entrancing percussion and string instrumental playing in the background. A tiny part of her felt as though she should feel scandalized at what she was watching, yet she did not in the least. While Luna's outfit definitely showed a lot of skin, there was nothing raunchy or lascivious about the way she moved. In fact, the Luna in the video seemed an entirely different person from the sister sitting before her - the sister she had always known. A few minutes later, Luna concluded her performance with a grand flourish.

Celestia struggled for words as she returned the phone to her sister. "That was...incredible."

"Wait til you see Cadance."

Celestia nearly spilled her water bottle. She now recalled a few times when their Crystal Prep colleague had also been unreachable on Monday and Wednesday evenings.

"Who else is in on this?"

It was then that Luna told the story of how she and Cadance enrolled in the belly dance class at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. Celestia listened intently as her sister told her about Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor happening upon their quarterly recital. Afterward, Twilight expressed an interest in learning belly dance, as did Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy shortly after. Luna then spoke to Chiffon Veil about offering a junior class. As luck would have it, one of Cadance's students from Crystal Prep Academy, Sugarcoat, would also join the class after watching Cadance give a public demo performance. On top of their own practice, Luna and Cadance were now assisting Chiffon Veil with the junior class.

"I've been wanting to tell you; I just didn't know how you would take it."

"Understandable," Celestia said solemnly. A moment later, she sheepishly added "Truth be told, I'm a little jealous. I cannot boast having some deep, dark secret..."

Luna nearly choked on her salad."You make it sound like I wrap myself around a pole!"she sputtered defensively. A few of the other patrons glanced over at her outburst.

"It's just that...you're thelastperson I'd ever imagine taking upbelly dancing." It was true. Celestia had never known Luna to show off her skin, and could only recall a handful of times ever seeing her sister wear a bikini or otherwise bare her midriff.

Luna's demeanor softened at her sister's words. She paused for a moment before gazing out the window at the evening sky. "A year ago, I wouldn't have imagined taking it up either. I don't know how else to describe it. For the first time in I don't know how many years, I don't feel like some old fuddy-duddy." She then reached for the large chocolate chip cookie that had come with her meal. "Ready for dessert?"

Celestia looked down at her own cookie, the sandwich in her stomach suddenly feeling much heavier. "I'll, uh, save mine for later."

The following day, Celestia and Luna went back to business as usual. As much as Celestia tried to take her mind off it, their conversation that evening was never far from her thoughts. She could not put her finger on it, but watching her sister's performance had also stirred something primal within the very core of her being.

Both of them had attended and graduated from Canterlot High School and had since dedicated their lives to educating new generations. To that end, they had made every effort in their personal lives to avoid anything remotely scandalous, especially with the ever-increasing ease of spreading gossip. While preparing their students to chase their dreams was indeed its own reward, every day, they were surrounded by reminders of their bygone youth.

One evening, Celestia took a good long look at herself in the mirror. Her years as principal of CHS had yet to take any visible toll on her. The faint lines under her eyes were only visible upon very close inspection. While her waistline had gained a few centimeters over the last decade, she was still physically fit. She was in the prime of her life, and yet she felt far past it.

You're not getting any younger, she thought to herself.

After two weeks of deliberation and soul-searching, Celestia walked into Chiffon Veil's dance studio and enrolled in the adult belly dance class. Luna and Cadance were surprised and ecstatic when she showed up to class the following Wednesday. They introduced her to all of the women in their class. Some were still in college. A few were professionals such as an accountant, a biochemist, and a software developer. Some danced for exercise. Some did so just for fun. All of them were welcoming and supportive. Chiffon Veil herself proved to be an enthusiastic and inspiring instructor, motivating each of her students to keep learning and pushing themselves further. These were qualities that Celestia always looked for in a teacher.

Celestia left each class with her abs and thighs burning, but she savored the feeling. Soon, she was making her daily rounds at CHS with more energy than she had ever had before. For so many years she had been a teacher that she had forgotten what it was like to be a student. In a stark reversal from their professional lives, Luna and Cadance were now her mentors. With their help, she quickly mastered the basics and was preparing to make her belly dancing debut at their quarterly recital a mere two weeks away!

When it came time to begin class, Chiffon Veil emerged from her office. This evening, however, she did not radiate as much of her usual youthful exuberance.

"Good evening ladies," she said in a rather somber voice. "Before we begin this evening, I have some unfortunate news."

All of the women drew closer to their instructor.

"As some of you may have already heard, there was a fire in Old Town Canterlot earlier today. Among the buildings damaged was our longtime venue, the Old Town Theater." Several murmurs rippled through the class. Chiffon Veil continued without missing a beat. "I am currently searching for a new venue for our quarterly recital. I will keep you all posted. But for now, let us begin!"

With that, the class went underway. The evening's program focused primarily on footwork. Celestia was still getting the hang of traveling steps; it was a challenge keeping her hips moving in rhythm as she walked. Even with the news of the Old Town Theater's destruction, the women spent the last fifteen minutes enthusiastically working on their recital solos.

Afterward, as the other women left for the changing room, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance went over to Chiffon Veil's office. Lining the wall were several nature-themed inspirational and motivational posters. Off to the side was a small bookcase filled with books on belly dance, yoga, self-improvement, and nutrition. Chiffon Veil glanced up from her desk, now looking much closer to her actual age.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cadance.

Chiffon Veil sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to find an open venue within the next two weeks."

"What about the Canterlot Inn?" asked Luna.

"With convention season, the hotels are completely booked through the next two months. If I cannot find a new venue soon, we may need to postpone the recital."

The four women spent a moment in pensive silence. Celestia's mind raced. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to help Chiffon Veil, especially after she had opened up a whole new world for her. Ideally, the venue for their recital would have to be someplace highly visible (for safety reasons) with both ample parking and easy access to public transportation. Then it dawned on her.

"I might know a place..." said Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia watched as all of Canterlot High's students and faculty poured into the gymnasium. She was especially excited about the announcement she was going to make today. Oddly, she did not see Luna anywhere. Perhaps she was roaming the halls rounding up strays. After several minutes, everyone was present and accounted for except for the Rainbooms. Her sister was still nowhere to be found.

Where were they? Hopefully, the girls were not dealing with yet another otherworldly arcane threat. Sometimes she wondered how many more such events CHS could survive. No sense in holding up the assembly.

As she walked up to the podium, she felt a sudden draft across her waist. She looked down to find her shirt now untucked somehow. Why was it so short all of a sudden? It just barely reached the top of her pants. No matter. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning, students and Happy Tuesday. As you might have already heard..."

Several students were giggling. Not only Snips and Snails (the usual suspects) but also Trixie, Lyra, Sweetie Drops - almost every other student in the audience began to chortle uncontrollably. Those who weren't hiding their mouths behind their hands wore looks of bewilderment. And they were all staring directly at her.

Celestia felt that draft again. She glanced down to find the hem of her shirt even shorter than before, hanging just over her navel. Now it was not just her students gaping at her. The faculty members, Miss Cheerilee and Miss Harshwhinny in particular, stared in shock as the hem of her shirt continued to recede all the way up to her sternum.

She shrieked as she pulled her blazer closed. Suddenly, her clothes began to unravel by the threads, leaving her clad only in her undergarments. She could neither run nor hide. There were several bright flashes of light as members of the audience began taking photos with their smartphones. She collapsed to her knees, the laughter of her students, colleagues and countless other unknown persons echoing in her ears.

Celestia awoke to the buzz of her smartphone's morning alarm. Sitting up in bed, she found herself still clad in her pajamas. The dawn's light seeped into her room through the window blinds. After several moments, she remembered to breathe again. She silenced the alarm and ran her fingers through her long hair.

What was that dream just now? Some kind of premonition? A warning?

She closed her eyes and took a moment to recenter herself, thinking back to her conversation with Luna, Cadance and Chiffon Veil the night before...

"We can hold the recital in Canterlot High's gymnasium," said Celestia. "Our parking lot can accommodate both our class and attendees. And, there is a city transit stop just across the street. It would be perfect!"

Chiffon Veil shifted her gaze to Luna and Cadance, both of whom looked unsure about Celestia's idea.

"Celestia," Chiffon Veil said solemnly. "I am deeply moved that you would open up your school's facilities to our class. You do realize, however, that by doing this, you could risk drawing undue attention to yourselves. I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"We wouldn't be announcing that we ourselves are actually performing," Cadance said hesitantly. "Nobody would know unless they are actually there."

"What if one of our students or faculty purchases a ticket?" Luna asked with unease.

Celestia met her sister's eyes. "As Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor did?"

Luna bit off what she was about to say. Celestia likewise held her tongue, hoping that her sister and Cadance would catch on to her train of thought. It was several moments before Luna spoke again.

"Were it not for that day, Twilight would have never taken an interest in belly dance, nor would she have gotten her friends into it." She turned back to Chiffon Veil before adding "And we would have never offered the junior class."

"And I would not have volunteered for the demo performance the day that Sugarcoat was here," said Cadance.

"Precisely," said Celestia. "Look at what has come it - students from both of our schools, setting aside their longstanding rivalry to practice this beautiful art form together."

"Not everyone may be as open-minded," cautioned Luna.

"Of course," Celestia acknowledged. "But in the slim chance that someone from CHS does buy a ticket, we will do exactly as you and Cadance did."

Luna and Cadance both smiled as they nodded in agreement. Celestia then turned back to their teacher, who had been quietly listening.

"Would you be able to come by the school tomorrow afternoon?"

Celestia rose to her feet, walked into her bathroom and turned on the light. She looked into the mirror to find herself looking older than her years. Lining the counter were several bottles and vials of various skincare products - lotions, cleansers, moisturizers. Her "fountain of youth." She opened the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face, more to wash away the remnants of the dream than to clean her skin.

She probably just had pre-performance jitters. If Chiffon Veil did decide to rent CHS's gymnasium, the most that would circulate would be an announcement of the new location via dance studio's social media. Non-school events were not even mentioned in the school bulletin board or calendar (on campus and online). No students or faculty would even be present on school grounds during the weekend. No sense making a mountain out of a molehill.

Celestia walked back into her room and began her morning stretches.

The school day at Canterlot High was uneventful. After classes had ended and most of their students had gone home, Celestia and Luna greeted Chiffon Veil in the main foyer. Out of her form-fitting Baladi dress and with her long hair gathered in a bun, their belly dance instructor was almost unrecognizable. She nevertheless radiated more of her usual youthful energy today.

The three women proceeded directly to the gymnasium. The facility had long been the center of student life at CHS and had seen many a school dance and rally. Most recently, it had been the site of the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, and most recently, the Friendship Games reception. Chiffon Veil surveyed the gym as they walked across the basketball court.

"What do you think," asked Luna. "Would we need to extend the bleachers?"

Chiffon Veil considered for a moment. "I don't think so. The show will feel much more personal if the audience is directly in front of the stage."

"We certainly have enough folding chairs for that," said Celestia. "At the most, our expected attendance would take up only half of the gym floor."

They walked up onto the stage, where Chiffon Veil knelt down and gently ran her hand over the vinyl flooring. Since most belly dancers performed barefoot, a smooth dance surface was a must. She then turned her attention to the speakers mounted on the walls overhead. "Can we test the sound system?"

"We sure can!" Celestia walked over to the sound system control panel and connected her smartphone to the auxiliary input. An entrancing string and percussion melody filled the gym - a song Cadance introduced her to, which she had grown very fond of. She and Luna remained silent as Chiffon Veil walked about the stage, fully immersing herself in the music. After a minute or so, their dance instructor turned to them with her contagious smile. Celestia switched off the sound system.

"I think this will do very nicely!" said Chiffon Veil.

"Saturday after next was open," said Celestia, recalling the original date of the recital.

Luna gazed up at the rafters. "We will need to figure out who would be working the lights and sound system."

Indeed, thought Celestia. The Old Town Theater had employed its own stage crew for events. Since both she and Luna would be performing, they were going to need a few helping hands. Somebody they could trust. Just then, a familiar voice called out.

"I thought I recognized that song!"

The three women glanced over to the gym entrance to find Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello, girls," said Chiffon Veil. "Your principal and vice principal were just showing me the gymnasium, and I've decided that this would be the perfect place for the adult class's quarterly recital."

"That's wonderful news!" beamed Twilight. "I was worried that you'd have to postpone after what happened in Old Town."

"Do you need some help with the event?" asked Sunset. "We can ask the others. I'm sure they'd be happy to help!"

No doubt Sunset was referring to the remaining members of the Rainbooms. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were also in Chiffon Veil's junior belly dance class with Twilight. Even though Sunset, along with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, were not in the class, they, along with the band's occasional collaborator DJ Pon-3, have been discreet about their friends' involvement, as well as Luna's and Celestia's. If anybody could be trusted to help with the recital, it was these girls.

Celestia exchanged a smile with her sister. "Why don't we all go back to my office and we'll talk details."


	3. Chapter 3

At last, the morning of the recital had arrived. Celestia and Luna arrived at Canterlot High School bright and early to begin setting up the gymnasium. As they walked from the faculty parking lot, Luna noticed a tiny bead of sweat on her sister's temple. Somehow, she knew it was not from the heat.

"Nervous?"

Celestia's voice wavered ever so slightly. "Justa little."

"You'll do fine. At least we don't have any otherworldly arcane menaces to deal with."

It was true. There were no demons, portals to different dimensions or giant carnivorous plants invading the school this time around. Still, while Celestia was no stranger to getting up in front of an audience, delivering a speech was much different from performing. As a teacher and a school administrator, she frequently had to choose her words with care. To just cut loose and "let her body do the talking" still seemed an utterly alien notion to her.

Sure enough, the Rainbooms were already gathered by the gym entrance, waiting for them. With them was their occasional collaborator DJ Pon-3, who had volunteered to act as the sound engineer for the event. Once Celestia unlocked the doors, they all got to work. Celestia and Luna prepared the backstage areas - the dressing room and restrooms in particular. Using their geodes, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle were able to quickly set up all of the folding chairs. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy began taping up the signs and banners they had made for the event. DJ and Sunset Shimmer proceeded to test the sound system, queuing up the music tracks that Chiffon Veil had provided.

It was not long before Cadance arrived with a tall blue-haired young man in tow. From the way Twilight ran up and embraced him, he was without a doubt her brother, Shining Armor. Celestia walked up and extended her hand.

"Shining Armor, I presume?"

"Principal Celestia, pleased to meet you," said Shining as took her hand in a firm, yet gentle grip. "I want to thank you for all that you've done for Twilight. Her transfer to CHS has really done her a world of good."

"Glad that we could help. We are definitely proud to have her."

"Did I hear correctly that you'll be making your debut today?"

Celestia's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. There was nothing remotely salacious in neither Shining's tone nor his demeanor, but his words still caught her off guard. "Why yes, I am!"

Shining gave her an earnest smile. "Well, break a leg!"

"Good morning, all!" Everybody in the gym glanced over to the entrance to find Chiffon Veil tugging a large wheeled suitcase. "I'll be right back, I've still got more in my car."

Shining was quick to offer assistance. "Please allow me!"

Two trips to and from the parking lot were all it took for Shining Armor to retrieve Chiffon Veil's five remaining suitcases packed to the brim with props and costumes. Celestia could see why Cadance adored him so - he truly was a modern-day gentleman knight. Now she could not help but wonder if Cadance had ever indulged him with anextra-specialperformance.

Chiffon Veil handed Pinkie Pie and Rarity a small file box containing the tickets, a clipboard listing the names of the ticket holders, and a cash box. Applejack hauled a folding table and a couple of chairs over to the gym entrance for them to use as their ticket counter. The timing could not have been more perfect, as the members of Chiffon Veil's adult belly dance class began to arrive, many of them with their friends and family in tow. Celestia and Luna ushered their classmates backstage to begin preparing, as Pinkie and Rarity began handing out tickets.

Before long, the girls from Crystal Prep Academy - Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap - arrived. When they had first arrived at CHS, it was as rival competitors in the Friendship Games. Now, they came as friends in every sense of the word, their newfound bonds strengthened even further by Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest's involvement in Chiffon Veil's junior belly dance class.

The Crystal Prep girls went over to chat with Cadance, Shining Armor and Twilight. After several minutes, Sugarcoat broke away from the group to approach Celestia.

"Principal Celestia, thank you for opening up CHS to host this event." She gave a solemn smile before adding "We'll be rooting for you and Vice Principal Luna as well."

While Sugarcoat seldom displayed much outward enthusiasm, her words nevertheless bolstered Celestia's confidence.

"Thank you so very much, Sugarcoat."

It was now twenty minutes to showtime. After the last of the dancers had arrived, Sunset strode over to Celestia and Luna.

"Why don't you go ahead and get ready. We've got this!"

"Thank you again, Sunset," said Luna.

Celestia waved over to Cadance, who then gave Shining Armor a quick peck on the cheek before following her and Luna backstage.

Twilight and Fluttershy relieved Rarity and Pinkie Pie from ticket counter duty, allowing them to rest a bit before the show started. Although all of the reserved tickets had been claimed, they had all decided to take turns minding the entrance in case of any latecomers. The seating area was nearly full with friends and family members eager to see their loved ones perform. It was almost showtime, and the excitement in the air was palpable.

Just then, they noticed somebody entering the gym.

"Hi! Welco-"

Twilight cut off as she found herself staring into the all-too-familiar face of Principal Abacus Cinch of Crystal Prep Academy!

"Good morning, Twilight," said Cinch in a sweet voice that still managed to chill her very blood. "Was it too late to purchase a ticket?"

Twilight's mind raced. Principal Celestia's instructions were to sell a ticket to all paying customers. But what were the chances of this woman - the principal of her former school, who, by all accounts, still held a grudge against Canterlot High - actually attending this event, of all things? Did Principal Cinch know about Dean Cadance? Vice Principal Luna? Principal Celestia? Did she also know about Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest? Abouther?

No! You don't know any of that for certain. Get a grip, Twilight!

After a moment, Twilight managed to find her resolve. "No, not at all, Principal Cinch."

Cinch's inscrutable mask did not change as she handed Twilight the cash payment. She did, however, crack a faint smile as she took her ticket from a visibly nervous Fluttershy - the sort of smile a predatory animal would give its prey just before it devoured them. Neither of the girls uttered a word as Cinch unhurriedly walked over to the seating area.

Principal Cinch did not spare another look at Twilight Sparkle or the pink-haired girl as she walked further into the gymnasium. Although she had effortlessly concealed it, she had been quite surprised to find her former prized pupil assisting with something which was clearly beneath her.The new transfer was no doubt making every effort to curry favor at her new school.

Cinch came to a stop as she reached the back row and scanned the entire seating area. She had expected to see the audience dominated by lecherous men of various ages. Instead, nearly three-quarters of the seats were filled with women and children. Some of the women were old enough to be grandmothers and the two youngest children were a pair of elementary school age girls.Did these parents even know what they were taking their children to see?

It was not long before she spotted five girls seated in the third row. She blinked incredulously. Even outside of their Academy uniforms, Cinch recognized those hairstyles anywhere. The girls were none other than Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and her own niece Sunny Flare! After Twilight, these five were her best students, and would have won the Friendship Games for Crystal Prep had it not been for CHS's accursed magic!But what were they doing here?

She then noticed that Indigo Zap was chatting with a tall blue-haired man seated right next to her. Her eyes widened as she realized the man was her former pupil Shining Armor!What would Cadance think to see him here, watching cheap, raunchy entertainment like some debaucherous rake?

Regaining her composure, Cinch quietly took a seat at the very end of the back row. So far, there was no sign of Celestia and Luna, but they were both here. She was certain of it. Earlier, she had spotted both of their cars parked in their assigned parking spaces, after all.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Twilight scurrying backstage.To inform Celestia and Luna of my presence no doubt.As she waited for the show to begin, she laid her hand on her smartphone as though it were a holdout pistol.No matter. I'll have all my answers soon enough!

It was now five minutes to showtime and all of the dancers were dressed and ready to begin their recital. Only Celestia, Luna and Cadance remained in the dressing room applying the last of their makeup. Luna had once again donned her favorite black and silverbedlah, and Cadance her favorite blue and gold. Celestia had selected a simple yet elegant champagne and goldbedlahfor her debut. Each of them had supplemented their outfits with a beautiful array of jewelry - earrings, bracelets, armbands, and anklets.

Still, Celestia could not help but wonder if she herself were missingsomething. "Silly question time."

"Go ahead, shoot," said Cadance as she finished with her eye shadow.

"Did either of you ever consider wearing one of those belly jewels?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying yourownbelly button isn't cute enough?"

Celestia squirmed as her sister suddenly prodded her in the navel. Cadance giggled. She could not remember the last time she had ever witnessed Celestia and Luna acting like a pair of schoolgirls. Luna then gave her sister a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Relax, sister. You look absolutely stunning!"

Once Cadance had finished applying her makeup, she popped open a small velvet box containing a sparkling blue crystalline heart-shaped pin.

"What is that now?" asked Luna.

"A gift from my students," said Cadance as she fastened the pin to her bra.

The three of them were now ready to join their classmates on stage. They had just exited the dressing room when Twilight Sparkle came running down the hall.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Celestia.

Twilight caught her breath. "Principal Cinch is in the audience!"

Celestia only heard the first two words.Principal Cinch? Here? She had never anticipated this! Was this what her dream was really warning her about?She crumpled to her knees. Luna cried out to her as she quickly knelt down to support her. Celestia could only stare off into space as all of the dread possibilities flashed through her mind: all three of them losing not only their jobs but the respect of their students, their peers and the community at large!

Both Luna and Cadance were now kneeling beside her, trying to snap her back to reality. Alas, she could barely hear either of their voices, let alone meet either of their gazes.How could she have been so foolishly reckless? Not only had she doomed herself but both of them as well!Now she found herself truly wishing for some otherworldly portal or monster to appear! Any reason to evacuate the gym and call off the event! Twilight looked so helpless. She was probably wondering whether she had just done the right thing by telling them.

For what seemed like an eternity, nobody uttered a single word. Then Cadance gazed down at the crystal heart pinned at her bosom and broke the silence. "I knew this day would come sooner or later. I don't care if Cinchdoesdecide to fire me! I am who I am."

Then Luna spoke. "Knowing Abacus, her mind is already made up. If she wants to take us to the School Board over this, so be it." Her voice seemed to reverberate as she added,"We will not cave to her!"

Celestia finally looked up at Luna and Cadance. Their words had fanned the embers of her soul, allowing her to find her resolve once more. "We have no hope of swaying her, and we will make no attempt to do so." At this, she rose to her feet. "Instead, we will say our piece.No more. No less."

Tears of joy welled up in Twilight's eyes as Luna and Cadance rose up alongside Celestia. It was as though she were looking upon a trinity of resurrected saints!

Just then, Chiffon Veil's voice called down from the end of the hall. "Hey, are you ladies ready?"

"Be right there!" called Luna.

Cadance turned back to Twilight. "Where is she sitting?"

"In the back row, all the way to the right.Your right," Twilight gestured for emphasis. "She'll be easy to ignore."

"On the contrary," said Celestia. "That isexactlywhere we will focus our attention!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday night and the last class before the recital. Celestia spent the first half of class running through the opening and closing group choreography with her classmates. Afterward, they were turned loose to work on their solos. Chiffon Veil made her rounds across the dance floor, offering guidance to each and every one of her students on their individual routines.

Celestia's routine was a simple one, focusing mainly on hip drops, circles, and shimmies. While some of her classmates were performing with props such as wooden canes, and curved swords, she had wisely chosen to stick to the basics for her first performance. After all, it was not a matter of how much you know, but how well you actually presented it. With time and practice, she might eventually take up a prop. The shimmering pleated "goddess" wings, in particular, fascinated her. Luna was fond of using veils in her routines while Cadance favored the zills, or finger cymbals. Much to her surprise, however, neither of them were using props in their routines.

Celestia made a chiming gesture with her thumb and middle finger to Cadance. "You're awfully quiet."

"I decided to try something new," said Cadance, shimmying her shoulders.

Luna meanwhile quietly worked on her undulations. It never ceased to amaze Celestia how smoothly and effortlessly her sister and Cadance could isolate their core muscles. She still had quite a ways to go before she was anywhere near their skill level.

As the class came to an end, Chiffon Veil called for everyone's attention.

"Before we conclude this evening, I would like to give a hearty thanks to Celestia and Luna." At that, Cadance led the women of the class in applauding the sisters. "Were it not for them, we may not be having our recital this weekend. I'll see you all at Canterlot High Saturday!"

Celestia and Luna smiled warmly. The excitement in the air was palpable. Less than two weeks ago, it seemed like their recital would end up being postponed. Despite some initial misgivings, whether by luck or by fate (magic perhaps?), everything had fallen into place. With their spirits restored, every woman in the class was ready to give her best performance to date. The wave had gathered momentum. All that was left for them to do now was to ride it!

Principal Abacus Cinch sat behind her desk at Crystal Prep Academy. In recent weeks, the inquiries from concerned parents, nosy journalists, and delusional cranks into the Friendship Games incident had finally subsided, allowing her to get back to her normal routine - or at least, what remained of it. Staring at her personal notebook computer's screen, she quietly nursed a bottle of alkaline water. She had never abused caffeine or any other other stimulants, and even now, at the lowest point she had ever been in her career, she was not about to start.

In the wake of the Games, she had been forced to take a less visible role in running the Academy. It was only by her connections among the Academy's Board of Directors that she managed to avoid blackmail and endangerment charges. Although she had managed to hold onto her position as principal, her grip was tenuous at best. On some days, the trophies and plaques lining her office were her only company. As she withdrew from the limelight, Dean Cadance became the respectable "face" of the Academy. There was no question as to who really held the hearts and minds of the students and faculty. Since then, Cinch had been discreetly keeping tabs on Canterlot High School, hoping to find some way of tilting the playing field back toward Crystal Prep's advantage, and ultimately, her own.

To that end, the principal even called on a few of her trusted "eyes and ears" to dig into her rival school's recent history. She was surprised to learn oftwo very unusualoccurrences coinciding with school events: (1) reports of a winged demon destroying the school's front entrance during the Fall Formal, and (2) sightings of what many described as a giant winged unicorn in the sky during the CHS Musical Showcase. As with the Friendship Games incident, wherein her erstwhile prized pupil Twilight Sparkle transformed into a winged monster before her eyes, both of these events were ultimately chalked up to mass hysteria by the authorities. After all, who would believe stories of magical students with wings, portals to different dimensions and a talking dog? As such, she had nothing which she could bring to the School Board's attention.

Untilnow.

Her most recent Internet query of 'Canterlot High School' had returned a most intriguing search result - a MyStable post by a local dance studio dated less than a week ago:

Belly Dance Recital

Canterlot High School Gymnasium

Saturday, 10 AM

This was certainly a surprise.Never in a million years would she have imagined Principal Celestia allowing such a tawdry event to be hosted at her school.Perhaps CHS's recent chain of successes has made her careless.

Cinch navigated to the studio's MyStable page. The cover photo featured a mature woman, perhaps a few years older than she, dressed in a surprisingly modest, albeit form-fitting dress. The woman, one Chiffon Veil, was clearly the studio owner and its chief instructor. Cinch scrolled down to the Photos section. Between numerous motivational images (often featuring photos of natural landscapes and cute animals), were several photos of Chiffon Veil and several women who appeared to be her students. As expected, most of their outfits were revealing, although a few dressed like their teacher in dresses that covered their bodies from their necks to their ankles.

Further down were four videos. The first of them featured Chiffon Veil giving a brief introduction to the provocative dance form and its supposed health benefits. The chief instructor's slightly wizened face belied the woman's youthful enthusiasm. Cinch could not help but admire her verve; a shame that it was wasted on such a gaudy form of entertainment. Halfway through the video, the camera shifted to Chiffon Veil instructing a group of women, all clad in exercise wear of varying degrees of modesty, in front of a large mirrored wall. As the camera panned across the dance floor, Cinch suddenly paused the video.

Off to one side of the video frame, she noticed in the mirror the reflection of a woman in a black crop top and exercise pants. Although she could not clearly discern the woman's facial features, there was no mistaking that long sapphire blue hair. It was none other than Canterlot High's vice principal and Celestia's sister Luna!

Could this be the reason that Celestia agreed to rent their school's gymnasium to this so-called dance studio?Perhaps she was a nepotist after all.

Cinch patiently watched the remainder of the video, but CHS's vice principal never actually appeared on camera. The other three videos turned out to be only demonstration "performances" by the studio owner and a few other unfamiliar women. She returned to the first video and queued it back to where she originally paused it.

Cinch stood up from her desk and paced about her office as she contemplated her next move. The video alone was hardly proof of anything. Even if it truly was Vice Principal Luna in the mirror on camera, it only indicated that she was present in the class when it was shot, not that she was actually...performing. Still, if Canterlot High School was hosting this recital, something clearly one step above a burlesque show, was is not her duty as a concerned citizen to bring it to the School Board's attention? To do so, however, she was going to need solid evidence of what transpired during the event.

Returning to her desk, she followed the reservation hyperlink to an event management site and was about to purchase a ticket when she suddenly stopped. Better that she did not risk tipping her hand. Instead, she made a mental note of the event's date and time. The at-the-door ticket price was slightly higher, but it was a small price to pay to maintain the element of surprise.

Cinch smiled to herself as she closed her computer. The scales were about to tip in her favor once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the gymnasium hushed as a woman clad in a colorful, loose-fitting caftan dress stepped out onto the stage. It took Cinch a moment, but she recognized Chiffon Veil as the wizened dance instructor addressed the audience.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome and thank you all for joining us today. As many of you are aware, two weeks ago, we lost our longtime venue the Old Town Theater." Several sighs rippled through the audience. "We very nearly ended up postponing today's event, but in our hour of need, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were kind enough to open up their facilities to our belly dance family, and thus, here we are today!" A few cheers went up from the crowd. "Our adult class has worked very hard these last couple of weeks to prepare for today's show, and they are all ready and raring to go! How about you?" The dance teacher held the microphone out as all of the audience cheered and applauded. "Alright, let's get this show started!"

With that, Chiffon Veil strode off the stage. Cinch discreetly held up her smartphone with the video recorder on. She had to admire the energy with which the older woman carried herself.She certainly knows how to command an audience.

A vibrant string and percussion instrumental boomed in over the speakers as the curtains opened up. The melody intensified as thirteen dancers took the stage from both wings. With the exception of four who wore modest albeit form-fitting dresses, every one of their outfits left little to the imagination as they twirled about. Cinch's attention soon fell on a dancer in a black and silver outfit with long sapphire blue hair clad. Her hunch had been right after all - it was Vice Principal Luna! Then she noticed two other dancers nearby: one in a champagne outfit with long flowing aquamarine hair, and the other in a blue and gold outfit with long violet hair.Principal Celestia and Dean Cadance!

Cinch was dumbfounded. So not only were Luna and Celestia directly involved in this burlesque but Cadance as well! Three respected educators shamelessly swiveling their hips about like licentious harlots! This was no example to set for their students - especially those of Crystal Prep Academy! Cinch zoomed her smartphone's camera in on the three of them as close as she could.They will not be smiling after this!

Once the dancers had concluded their group opening, they all filed offstage. A moment later, a well-proportioned woman clad in a revealing red and gold outfit returned. It was then that a small child in the audience called out, "That's my mommy!"

Cinch twisted her mouth in disgust. Again, she wondered what sort of example this mother was setting for her child. Or, for that matter, how Shining Armor could possibly condone Cadance parading herself half-naked in front of both her students and complete strangers. She decided to switch off her smartphone for the time being. She barely paid any attention to the first two soloists.

The third soloist wore a form-fitting green dress that covered her from her neck to her ankles. Perhaps it was the more modest outfit, but Cinch found herself paying more attention to the woman's hip, arm, and hand motions and the grace with which she moved about on stage. She had clearly put a great deal of practice into her performance. The next dancer performed with a curved sword which she kept balanced on her head through most of her solo. Despite being less modestly dressed, Cinch admired her ability all the same. Then came dancer who twirled a hooked cane with incredible finesse. Another dancer even seemed as though she were lost in a trance as she performed, like some religious ecstatic.

Most peculiar, however, none of the men in the audience whistled or catcalled. Cinch had expected them to be a much rowdier bunch.Perhaps the absence of alcohol and the presence of women and children kept them on their best behavior.She nevertheless kept her smartphone ready for when her three primary targets reemerged.

Sunset Shimmer glanced about the backstage area. "Where's Vice Principal Luna? She's up next!"

"I saw her going back to the dressing room," said Celestia.

"I am right here." They glanced toward the hall to find Luna approaching with a diaphanous black veil draped over her shoulders like a cloak. "Sorry, Sunset, I realized that I was missing something."

Cadance gave Luna a puzzled look. "I thought you weren't using your veil this time?"

"Change of plans."

"But what about your routine?"

"It can be done with or without a veil." Just then, Luna realized that Celestia was looking at her in bewilderment. Suddenly, she found herself struggling to find words for her sister. "I...did not want to overshadow you on your debut."

Celestia just smiled. She thought back to the countless times growing up when she had done just that to her younger sister, and how she had strived to avoid repeating the same mistakes as an adult. "You didn't have to worry about that."

Sunset waved to them. "You're on, Vice Principal Luna!"

Celestia patted her sister on the shoulder. "Knock 'em dead!"

Gathering her resolve, Luna took a deep breath and cleared her mind as she walked out onto the stage. In order for her to give herabsolute best, she had to tuneeverythingout - including the audience.I'll savor their smiles and cheers once I've finished,she thought to herself.

A somber string melody flowed from the speakers. Slowly, she circled her hips as she raised her arms toward the ceiling. Her veil seemed to take on the appearance of a pair of great black wings as she folded her arms before her. Even with it wrapped around her like a shroud, her smooth, sinuous movements underneath were unmistakable. Up and down the stage she glided and twirled, her veil orbiting about her like some shadowy familiar spirit. She ended her solo twirling in place several times before dropping to her knees and finally bringing her veil to rest before her.

Only at the end of her performance did Luna allow herself to hear the audience's cheers and applause. Rising to her feet, she draped her veil over her shoulders once again. She could barely make out Cinch in the dimly lit gymnasium. Judging from how she sat with her arms crossed, the principal of Crystal Prep Academy seemed utterly unmoved.No matter,Luna smiled to herself.I've saidmypiece. She took her bow and left the stage.

Next, it was Cadance's turn. She gently traced the edges of the crystal heart pinned to her top as she thought of her Crystal Prep students and Shining Armor sitting in the audience (her "cheering section") and Twilight Sparkle and her CHS friends who helped make this day possible.I shall give them my best!

A vigorous drum beat rattled in from the speakers. She opened with a series of hip drops before chasseing across the floor. Extending her arms out to her sides, she circled her chest then her hips. Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest gave some ululating "warrior princess" trills as she rapidly shimmied her hips from side to side. She twirled about and circled her hips once more before closing with a final series of hip drops.

As the audience applauded, she could hear the Crystal Prep girls cheering from their seats.No doubt Cinch could hear them as well. Better not rub it intoo much, she thought to herself. She took her bow then waved at her students and blew a kiss to Shining Armor before leaving the stage.

At long last, it was Celestia's turn. She had yet to refine any pre-performance ritual of her own. Instead, she had simply focused on banishing any lingering doubts from her mind.No different from addressing your students at a school assembly. Just let your body do the talking.

A spirited drum beat boomed in from the speaker. She started her solo by circling her hips then her chest. She then proceeded to shimmy her shoulders then her hips as she twirled across the stage. Her routine was nowhere nearly as elaborate as any of her classmates, but there was strength in simplicity. Every hip circle, every shimmy felt as natural as walking. Raising her arms overhead, she slid her head from side to side before twirling about and ending with a grand flourish.

As the audience cheered and applauded, Celestia looked in Cinch's direction, extending her hand palm up toward her colleague. She held the position for a moment before taking her bow and leaving the stage.Your move, Abacus.

DJ began playing the final track as all of the dancers assembled on stage once more for their group finale. Instead of a traditional belly dance song, it was a recent pop song. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance joined their classmates in playfully shimmying and swaying to the lively, uptempo rhythm. Soon most of the audience - the Rainbooms, and the Shadowbolts especially - were clapping and singing along to the lyrics aboutshaking offthe unkind words of naysayers. The recital concluded to a standing ovation.

Chiffon Veil joined her students on stage. "I would like to give a big thank you to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna for allowing us to hold our recital here." At this, she gestured to Celestia and Luna, who stepped forward to a surge of cheers and applause. "I would also like to thank their wonderful students who helped us put on today's show. Please come up here and be recognized!"

With that, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and DJ Pon-3 stepped out onto the stage as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy came up from the audience. The Rainbooms assembled alongside their principal and vice principal as one final round of applause went up from the audience.

As the dancers disappeared backstage and most of the audience began leaving their seats, Abacus Cinch remained in deep reflection at what she had just witnessed.

She had come here to Canterlot High School expecting to find evidence of improper conduct. Instead, she found a group of women who fervently dedicated to their craft. There was no denying the discipline she had observed in the dancers. After all, was that not the same trait she constantly worked to cultivate in her own students to help them excel?

More importantly, she had seen three of her colleagues at their mostauthentic. Even while Luna, Cadance, and Celestia had shed their mantles of Vice Principal, Dean and Principal respectively, they still commanded the hearts and minds of their students.Our schools so desperately need educators such as these!

One by one, Cinch opened each of the video files she had just recorded and pressedDelete.

Minutes later, the dancers emerged in their "civilian clothes" to greet their friends and family. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were met by the largest group of all, composed of their students plus Shining Armor. One after another, they hugged and congratulated each of them on their performances.

Luna suddenly whispered to Celestia. "Inbound, twelve o'clock."

Celestia glanced up to find Cinch slowly approaching, her face unreadable. The others soon noticed too, their cheers immediately dying out. The Shadowbolts and Shining Armor suddenly looked more than ready to interpose themselves in front of their oncoming principal!

"Let her come," whispered Cadance.

Except for Sugarcoat, all of the girls gave their dean puzzled looks, but they and Shining Armor all nonetheless backed away warily, clearing a path for Cinch. They and their Canterlot High friends watched nervously as Cinch unhurriedly walked up to Luna, Celestia, and Cadance.

"Hello, Abacus," said Celestia serenely.

For a moment, Cinch said nothing, regarding the other three women with her usual inscrutability. Then, without warning, she began to applaud. Was this a trick? Was she trying to lull them into lowering their guards? Somehow, Celestia did not think so.

"That was awonderfulperformance,all three of you." she said solemnly. There was not the slightest hint of menace in her voice. She even appeared to beactually smiling!

"Thank you very much," Luna, Celestia, and Cadance replied in near-unison.

"It's plain to see that each of you put into this...pursuitthe very same passion you have put into your roles as teachers. Canterlot High is indeed fortunate to have you, as is Crystal Prep." At this, she shook Celestia's hand, followed by Luna's then Cadance's. If she was aware of the bewildered looks from her students and the Rainbooms, she did not show it. "I take my leave now. I'll see you on Monday, Cadance."

As Cinch began to walk away, Celestia called after her. "You know, Chiffon Veil's dance studio is always welcoming new students."

Cinch stopped and looked back over her shoulder, her usual severity restored. "Thank you, but I'll stick with Pilates."

Celestia smiled as she shrugged.It was worth a try.

Pinkie whispered to Twilight. "Um, what just happened?"

"Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Dean Cadance just won a very important battle."

"Battle?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "Uh, where was the monster? Besides Cinch, I mean."

"Yeah, we didn't even need to light her up!" said Pinkie confused.

Twilight just smiled. "Not all battles are won with rainbows and lasers."

Two weeks later at Crystal Prep Academy, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest sat in their first-period English class, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Lemon grooved to her morning "wake up" playlist while Sugarcoat took the time to quietly meditate at her desk (contrary to popular belief, lotus positions and 'ohm' sounds were optional). All about them, their classmates chatted with each other or fiddled with their smartphones. They all immediately snapped to attention as Principal Cinch entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class," said their principal in her usual icy tone. "Mister Spruce will be out today. I would like everyone to please welcome your substitute teacher, Miss Chiffon Veil."

Sugarcoat and Lemon stifled their gasps as their belly dance instructor entered the classroom, clad in a navy blue blazer and pants. It was the first time either of them had seen her out of her usual caftan dress. Even more surprising was how Cinch smiled atinybit as the substitute walked up before the class.

"Thank you, Principal Cinch," said Chiffon Veil. "Good morning, everybody! Now, who here has heard ofHaiku?"


End file.
